Garden of Evil
|image = |caption = Not every fairy tale has a happy ending… |airdate = Emma Harrison |writer = Pocket Books (Simon & Schuster UK Ltd.) |director = 0-689-85077-8 / 9780743461016 |production = Season 4 |previous = Spirit of the Wolf |next = Date with Death}} Garden of Evil is the 13th novel of the Charmed novels and is written by Emma Harrison. This novel is set between Season 4 Episode 6 "A Knight to Remember" and Season 4 Episode 8 "Black as Cole" as Paige Matthews has moved into the manor, but Cole still retains his demonic powers. Summary By the powers above And by all things good, Bring me a love Who will always be true. Although Paige's latest boyfriend—encountered when vanquishing a demon that was about to kill him and his date—appears perfect, Phoebe tells Piper about her misgivings she has and when she discovers that he is actually the mortal identity of the demon Vandalus, who traps Paige in his garden and sets out to seduce her so that he can break the curse he is under and unlock his full power. Thanks to a last-ditch effort to penetrate the shield Vandalus had erected to block access by using Cole to bypass the shield—it had been erected to prevent good from penetrating, but Cole's powers coming from evil gave the Charmed Ones an unexpected loophole—Vandalus's influence over Paige is broken and he is vanquished. Characters Major *'Piper Halliwell:' The eldest sister with the powers of Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The middle sister with the powers of Premonition and Levitation. *'Paige Matthews:' The youngest half-sister with the powers of Telekinetic Orbing and Orbing. *'Leo Wyatt:' The Charmed Ones' Whitelighter and Piper's husband. He has the powers of Orbing and Healing. *'Cole Turner:' Phoebe's half-demon boyfriend. He is known as Belthazor in the Underworld and has the powers of Shimmering and Energy Balls. Support *'Vandalus:' The antagonist of the book. Disguised as Micah Grant, he seduced Paige. His powers involved Hypnosis and Shapeshifting. *'Aplacum:' Aplacum had been at war with Vandalus for centuries for domination over each other's empires. *'Karen Carthage:' Micah Grant's girlfriend who was murdered. *'Terrence Reingold:' San Francisco's richest man, and one of the top ten most powerful businessmen in the world. Reputated for being maniacal, egotistical, and seriously territorial about his riches. *'George:' Vandalus's servant. Magical Notes Spells To Vanquish Aplacum :Whispering winds, serve us well. :Take this demon back to hell. To Reveal Demonic Form :Mirror of life, mirror so sure, :In your reflection all is pure. :Behind your glass let nothing hide, :Reveal the truth that lurks inside. To Vanquish Vandalus :By the Power of Three, his spells be done, :His evil through, his mask unspun. :Take this monster away from us, :Lets our words vanquish Vandalus. Powers *'Hypnosis:' Used by Vandalus. *'Shapeshifting:' Used by Vandalus. Notes and Trivia *This is the first novel to feature Paige as the main character. *It is set in spring. References *In chapter 2, Piper is called the Julia Child of the Wicca world, referencing a famous mid-1900's chef. *Paige's love of lollipops, a sticking point in Enter the Demon is mentioned in chapter 2. International titles *'French:' Le jardin du mal (The Garden of the Evil) *'Russian:' Sad d'javola (Garden of the Devil) *'Spanish:' El jardín del mal (The Garden of the Evil) *'Dutch:' Tuin van het kwaad (Garden of the Evil) livre13.JPG|French cover of the book 1004936207.jpg|Russian cover of the book El jardin del mal.jpg|Spanish (Spain) cover of the book Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise